I Cry, I Smile, I Wonder...
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: "He doesn't know how long he's been here, nor does he look forward to find out. What matters, however, is the fact that he's here—right now and on time. " Ken cleanses his sins in the midst of a rainfall. (Kenyako). In Progress.
1. Tears in the Rain

****

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is not my property. This piece of work is written by me; the storyline is the only thing I own, but the characters, I don't own them… I don't make money out of this so please don't sue me. ^-^ 

****

I Cry, I Smile, I Wonder…

by Kristine

Chapter I

A piece of autumn leaf lands just next to his feet. He stands there, completely immobile, unaware of the slowly changing surrounding around him. His blue eyes are up on the gray sky, where clouds hover across the wide sky. The twinkle in his eyes disappears as he hears thunder. He still stands there… as if he is waiting for someone, someone that he doesn't even know himself.

Wind blows across his already-pale face and he slightly shivers as he feels its cold touch. He can hear the cries of the cold wind as it picks up again. He hears the crunch of the red and yellow autumn leaves flying all over the area. It is misty now. Wet, cold, and… depressing. 

He doesn't know how long he's been here, nor does he look forward to find out. What matters, however, is the fact that he's here—right now and on time. 

Again, he hears thunder, and he doesn't budge from his spot. Not yet.

He wonders what's been keeping that someone he is waiting for.

But when he suddenly feels a cold wet touching his nose, he looks up again at the sky, and frowns. The rain gradually picks up. It showers down gently until he is completely drenched. He still stands there in the midst of the rainfall as if nothing has happened. He looks as though he is a bit refreshed in the rain. It is like all his sins are completely washing away with the gentle rainfall.

Even so, the thunder begins to become closer to his ears as its volume slowly rises in the thick fog. The gentle drizzle also becomes a bit more active and his face has turned a paler white. Despite so, he still doesn't do anything but stand all alone in the middle of the rain. His mind is filled with lots of thoughts and it is as if he does not even care about his entire body being there. He is completely engrossed in his meditation and he stands there, just thinking, waiting, and wondering.

He thinks about his past in which he has kept a secret from his friends. He thinks about his loving and caring brother who died in a car accident. He thinks about all these things right there as the rain falls heavily now… until his own eyes also waters. 

He let the tears roll down his cheeks. It is as if he is completely giving in and letting go of his sins and his guilt. It is as if the heavy burden he's been carrying all along has suddenly slipped away with those tears.

A smile has suddenly appeared. There is a sudden feeling of relief overwhelming him. For the first time, he feels as though he is free from everything, free from all his deep, dark, and evil desires of becoming the "kaizer" of the other world. He feels as though his heart has taken this big leap of change and once again another teardrop streams down his cheek. 

With smiling lips and watering eyes, he takes a step on a puddle of water. He looks down and sees his fuzzy reflection. No longer he sees the old Ken that everyone knew; instead he sees a brand new Ken, the "kind" and "gentle" boy that existed years ago, but with new goals in life this time. His mind plays back to those old days for a while… and now he smiles again, wiping away his tears this time.

…::TBC…::

* * *

A/N: If you have any questions, please contact me (Kristine) at [aeris_15@yahoo.com][1]. Please don't try emailing me at my other yahoo account b/c it is currently disabled. As for my other fics, I WILL finish them when I have time… I just keep forgetting what I am supposed to write.

A/N: If you're curious to know, this will be a Kenyako fanfiction…

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	2. Reflection

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Digimon, but this story belongs to Kristine (me).

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read the first part and for reviewing it. I would also like to point out first of all before you read this, is that this fanfic has a bit of Kenji/Miyako (Ken/Yolei) in it. But I also like Izzy/Yolei and Ken/Kari, so please don't hold it against me if you hate this coupling. I just happen to like Kenyako the best. ^-^

****

**I Cry, I Smile, I Wonder**

by Kristine

Chapter II:

The girl tightens her grip onto her red raincoat as she tries to fight her way throughout the rain. She does not have a specific destination, really, but she feels the need to walk because of the quarrel between her sister. There are still tears in her wine-colored eyes as she forcefully makes her way down the wet sidewalk of Odaiba. Now she has no idea what else she can do. She has no intention of returning home soon, but she has other business to take care of.

She remembers his cerulean blue eyes and his smile, his cute, cute smile that still remain in her mind. It just keeps on playing and playing in her head until she feels herself drool. But her motives are different. Ken is different than she. They are good friends and she trusts him completely.

But with the way Ken acted early that morning worries her. She worries for she still doesn't understand Ken's character at all yet. She knows that she trust him, but she still has to learn more about him. She wants to get to know him. 

Yolei paces up as the wind picks up again. It is still dark and foggy out but she ignores the harsh condition as she moves about the dark street. As she runs down the sidewalk, she forgets about her fight with her sister and thinks about of Ken instead. It's weird how he asked her to meet up with him at this hour, but Yolei knows that she is probably forty-five minutes late. Hopefully, Ken is still there. If he's gone, then she will blame her sister for it.

There is a feeling of worry in her she is worried about Ken. Earlier when he approached her, there was this nervous tone in his voice, his quivering voice that she isn't used to hearing. 

She gasps and tries to catch her breath at what she saw. There he is, just standing there in the middle of the rain, alone. He is looking down to his feet and his hands are in his pockets. He doesn't seem to have noticed Yolei's arrival at that time.

She slowly makes her way to him in a stealthy manner. He seems to be in a deep thought and he plays with the puddle with his foot. She almost didn't want to disturb him, but Yolei walks up to him silently. Ken is staring at his own reflection on the ground. Realizing this, Yolei looks down to the puddle of water also. There they stare at each other eye to eye. In silence. Neither of them broke it.

They look at each other for the longest time at their own reflection. Staring and staring neither of them dares to speak. It is Ken's idea that they should meet here, but Ken doesn't seem up for a conversation.

His eyes, however, remains glued to Yolei's eyes. It is as if they have been stuck there in the very beginning. In turn, Yolei seems to enjoy staring at his blue eyes, but she also feels her heart beating so fast. 

She holds her breath and before she realizes what is going on, she sees Ken's eyes watering as well. 

With this, they both look away from their reflection and stares at each other face to face.

His eyes look so much more alive than they did in the reflection, but it also make Yolei aware of those tears in his eyes. Without much of a thought, she puts a hand over his shoulder, wipes away his tears, and looks at him in a pleading gaze. No words are needed in order for Ken to understand what she wants to know. He can just simply tell by the look in her hazel eyes. 

Ken takes Yolei's hands and squeezes it, letting her know that he's okay now.

He feels much better

Now that she's here

Nothing else matters

Even his problems seems to have vanished

...::TBC::... 

* * *

A/N: This isn't really a series. I just separated it by chapters... I'm sorry the story is going really slow, but I WILL write a longer (more developed) part on the next chapter. It's just that I haven't written anything like this before. I may have to update this chapter though. The reason why each chapter is short is b/c this is only a short story in progress. ^-^


End file.
